


The Real Magic

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, Gen, character birthday fics, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Seeing a beloved face helps Frodo's recovery more than any medicine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Baggins Birthday 2016. This is Lord of the Rings movie verse.
> 
> Photos from The Lord of the Rings Image Library

It had been a grueling journey, with much danger along the way, but now they were safe in Rivendell and Mr. Frodo was going to be all right. Sam hadn’t been sure his master would survive after he’d been stabbed with – what had Strider called it – a Morgul blade? When that elf maiden had ridden off with Frodo, it had been all Sam could do to stop himself from telling her that she had to take him, too, that Frodo needed him, but Strider had trusted her to go alone, and he had no choice but to trust Strider. And Strider had been right. The two had reached Rivendell safely.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/LOTR%20Image%20Library/fotr0651.jpg.html)

Walking into the sick room and finding Frodo awake had been the happiest day of Sam’s life. His master was pale and obviously still weak, but he was alive and in good hands. That first day out of bed, walking around the beautiful gardens, Sam had kept a close eye on Frodo, who still looked very somber. Merry and Pippin coming to greet them and their all being together again had helped, but it wasn’t until Frodo saw another familiar face that Sam could see a real change in him.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/LOTR%20Image%20Library/fotr0660_1.jpg.html)

“Bilbo!” Frodo had exclaimed, and run to him, a smile on his face. It wasn’t until they embraced and he saw Frodo’s face light up with joy that Sam truly believed that his master would fully recover from his wound. Mr. Bilbo looked different, much older than Sam remembered, but to Frodo, how he looked didn’t matter, only that they were together again.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/LOTR%20Image%20Library/fotr0663.jpg.html)

As he watched their reunion, Sam realized that while Master Elrond and the magic of the elves had brought Frodo back from the brink of death, the real healing had been done by the magic of family.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/LOTR%20Image%20Library/fotr0661.jpg.html)


End file.
